Somebody Like Me
by Pricat
Summary: An eccentric girl finds something strange on Christmas Eve leading her to a place where she can fit in and find the family she hasn't seen in thirteen years. But somebody wants her.....
1. Alone

Somebody Like Me

_A/N This is my first NBC fic. It's an idea I came up with so I hope you like! _

It was Christmas Eve in America but somebody wasn'y happy. In a house covered with Christmas decorations and filled with Christmas cheer, a teenage girl woke. She threw off her black and white bed covers.

Her name was Viola. She wore a black night dress and a black dressing gown.

Unlike her family, she was different. She had been a Goth for a long time now but she wasn't an evil one like on the news.

She had a good and kind heart and a sweet nature but nobody understood. She had long flowing dark red hair, pale skin, slender, wore black and wasn't a fan of Christmas.

Halloween was more her thing.

She then put on MCR on her stereo as she hot dressed in punk rock/emo clothes.

She then went outside for a walk through the woods near her home.

For some reason her parents didn't like her being outside and kept her locked in the house which she hated. Viola was creative and had a powerful imagination.

Every night after writing more of her stories, she always dreamt about a strange town full of monsters and strange things but it was like she'd been there before which was odd.

She had been adopted, taken in by parents who found her on their door step one Halloween thirteen years ago.

Ever since then, she'd been different and it was something she couldn't control.

The wind whipped through her long hair.

She then heard something barking and looked around but nothing was there but something then approached her. It looked like a dog but was a ghost with a red nose.

"Wow you're cool and cute! Where did you come from?" she said laughing at the dog's energy. She watched as it went away.

"Must've went back to the grave yard." she said to herself.

Later she went to her room. Kuckily her parents weren't home yet so she was safe. Her room was full with books and drawings of her dreams and things from her stories.

But on her bed was a black envelope with a bat on the back and her name in Gothic writing.

"Cool! I wonder where this came from?" she thought about to open it.

She then heard her parents come through the front door and hid it under her pillow.

"Viola we're home!" her mother said to her.

"Yeah Mom I can hear you." Viola yelled as she came down stairs for lunch.

_"I guess I'll have to wait to read whatever's in that envelope_." she thought entering the kitchen.....


	2. What's This?

Somebody Like Me

Viola smiled returning to her room. It was late Christmas Eve afternoon and she brought out the envelope from under her pillow.

To her, it was cool.

Nobody else where they lived understood her love of anything weird.

"_Open it! It could be what you've been waiting for all these long years being trapped in here!" _a voice in her head said.

Viola then opened it.

Inside was a locket in the shape of a pumpkin and when she opened it, there was a picture in it of a tall skeleton like man in black and a woman with the same long dark red hair as hers.

The woman held a baby in her arms.

"_These must be my.... birth parents! They're so cool. Why didn't Mom and Dad tell me about them?" _she thought reading the note.

_Dear Viola._

_It has been thirteen years since we've been torn apart and now it's time to be a family again. If you wanna know more, say the words Halloween Town but only at midnight._

_It is the witching hour for people like us._

_You understand, right?_

_A Friend._

it read. Viola was very curious after reading the letter after putting the locket around her neck.

"_Halloween Town..... hmm..... sounds like my kind of place._

_Could it be what I dream at night?_

_There's a way to find out, at midnight. Besides Mom and Dad, my real ones are probably waiting for me there and I don't wanna waste this one chance to sit around drinking egg nog!" _she thought smiling......

In Halloween Town in a black castle, a woman with long flowing black hair, wore a black dress and was a vampress smiled.

She was the Queen of Halloween. She knew Jack was the Pumpkin King and hated him. She believed the Pumpkin King must have a heart filled with malice and pure fright, not with kindess or happiness.

She wanted to be the Pumpkin Queen badly but it never happened. Her name was Ka.

"Soon that little brat of his will come here and she'll be the new ruler of Halloween Town but wait...... Maybe I can make her like me." she cackled as her minions a goblin and a spider creature with four eyes appeared.

"Your Highness what if she doesn't come?" the spider creature asked her.

"Of course she'll come! You saw the way she reacted seeing the picture in the locket. She's one of us, one of us." she told him zapping him with orange light......

Viola was lying in bed dressed in clothes. She was waiting for midnight so she could find out who her family was and be with them.

Suddenly her clock struck midnight.

"_Here we go, now or never."_ she thought as she got out of bed. Her black cat Misery watching her.

"Halloween Town!" she whispered.

Suddenly the locket glowed as orange light surrounded her and she vanished......


	3. Curious About Viola

Somebody Like Me

_A/N Thanks to those who reviewed."_

Viola appeared in a pumpkin patch in a strange town. Ghosts rose from the pumpkins moaning and wailing. She was impressed.

She then walked into the town square seeing monsters walk around staring at her.

In the middle of the chaos a skeleton in a black suit was watching.

"_Could it be her after all this time?_

_It must be." _Jack thought as he followed the girl following Dr Finkelstein curious.

"You don't wabt to do that girl." a voice said to her.

Viola turned around and saw a rag doll like woman with long dark red hair, pale skin and warm.

"I'm Viola. You look like.... the woman in the photo in my locket." the girl told her showing her the picture in the locket.

"I-I'm Sally Skellington.

You should come with me. You must be new to Halloween Town. Where did you come from?" she said to her.

"_I'd better take her to see Jack. He'll know what to do. She looks like the baby we gave up a long time again but we agreed never to talk about that but this girl sort of acts like somebody from here."_ she thought as she led Viola to her and Jack's house.

Jack was curious about her after Viola explained everything to him. He had a distant look in his eyes which meant he was thinking.

"MaYbe we should get Dr Finkelstein to do a test on her to see if she is....... ours." Jack told Sally.

She nodded as they went to Dr Finkelstein's house......

"I-I came from Earth. I got this cool note with the locket I'm wearing this morning. I don't know who sent it." she told her.

Sally looked nervous. "


	4. The Truth About Viola

**Somebody Like Me**

**A/N Here's more and sorry for not updating this.**

**But listening to Nightmare Revisited right now on my computer made me want to update.**

Viola wondered why Sally seemed nervous around her but it wasn't because she was human, it was something more.

"Why're you afraid of me?

I won't hurt you.

My name's Viola." the girl told the ragdoll.

"I know but there's something I need to tell you.

You're not human by birth.

You're the Pumpkin King's daughter.

You were sent away from this world which is your home because of the Queen of Halloween.

She wanted Jack to give her Halloween Town to her and make her the Pumpkin Queen but he refused so she wanted to make you hers but we sent you away to the human world where you'd be safe because the Queen of Halloween can only enter the human world on October 31st, Halloween so we waited until now for you to return Viola.

Halloween Town needs you." she explained as Viola looked stunned.

"So...... I'm important here?" Viola asked her.

Sally nodded.

"Yes because you are the heir of Halloween Town and have power which the Queen of Halloween fears.

Her power isn't like Jack's and sees Halloween as a way to grow stronger because for us, we see Halloween as fun and would never do anything truly dangerous to humans besides scaring them but the Queen of Halloween would to get her own way.

You understand, right?" she said to her.

"I understand Sally.

I'll make sure the Queen of Halloween doesn't get her hands on this world." Viola told her smiling......

* * *

But Jack was nervous sitting on Spire Hill as the full moonlight shone over the town.

He knew that Viola was the only one able to stop the Queen of Halloween, even destroy her forever but for that to happen, her powers would need to emerge and he was afraid that wouldn't happen but the others had reassured him they would as he saw Zero playing alone and smiled sadly.

"Yes I hope Viola's powers emerge soon.

But they might have begun to already.

Remember in the human world in that forest?

She was able to see you.

It's one of her powers being able to see those from Halloween Town in the human world." he told his friend as he decided to head back but hoped things would turn out okay.

* * *

But that night as she lay in bed, Viola felt like she was beginning to change into what she truly was that she couldn't be back home because nobody would've understood. For a long time she'd loved anything to do with Halloween and the strange creatures and spirits and loved dressing up as a witch or something scary.

Now she knew why she was different but liked that she mattered here because in her old world, her foster home, everybody there thought she was weird and strange because she dressed in black and loved Halloween but made fun of her for it but deep down, she felt as if the human world wasn't her true home no matter what her parents had told her.

A smile crossed her face in sleep as Jack opened the door softly to check on her but smiled.

The changes were beginning.......


	5. Becoming Different but Better

**Somebody Like Me**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed.**

**Listening to Nightmare Revisited right now while writing.**

Dawn fell over Halloween Town but Viola felt different as her eyes were hurting from the sun light.

"Why....... do...... I feel so strange?" she asked herself as she got out of bed and went downstairs.

But Jack knew what was going on with his daughter but would wait until she discovered these changes in her appearance before explaining to her but hoped she'd understand but saw Viola stare at herself in awe but also worry but Sally knew that this would be an normal reaction to this.

Viola had pale skin, dark rings around her eyes, long red hair hung around her face and she was slender but felt strange.

"W-What happened to me?

Is this normal?" Viola asked afraid as Sally understood.

She would explain everything along with Jack once he returned.......

* * *

The Queen of Halloween smiled seeing that Viola had became a citizen of Halloween Town but could now entice her to join her and take over the town but knew she was like her father in nature and heart but maybe she was different but would wait and see........

* * *

Jack returned later that night as Sally was making dinner but saw sadness in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Viola has changed........ into one of us." she answered her husband.

Jack understood as he knew Viola was upstairs in her room with Zero but would talk to her during dinner but was worried knowing the Queen of Halloween would want her help but hoped that wouldn't happen as he went to get changed for dinner.

Viola was curious looking at her new appearance in the mirror.

She had a feeling boys in her class would want to date her if they saw her like this but hoped her human parents wouldn't understand but she felt that she belonged in Halloween Town.

She never really fit in with other kids back in her normal boring world back with her adopted parents.

"There's a reason why you changed in appearance Viola." Sally began saying as they were eating dinner.

"There is?" Viola asked curious.

"Yes.

You were born in Halloween Town but have lived in the human world so you looked like a human but once in Halloween Town you began to change to your normal Halloween Town self.

But you must be careful Viola.

The Queen of Halloween will be after you." Jack told her.

"But why?" she asked him.

"Because you're the Pumpkin Princess.

The Queen of Halloween wants to take over but needs you to use your powers to take over." Jack told her.

Viola understood but was nervous but hoped that the Queen of Halloween wouldn't trick her into helping her but was a little afraid.....

* * *

The Queen of Halloween smiled as she waited for Viola to come to her but knew that Jack had warned her about her intentions but would find a way to get her to help no matter what.....


End file.
